With A Little Help From Good Ole Walt
by mspink93
Summary: Because really, why tell someone you love them, when you can just show them? And Chad was going to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had a serious case of writer's block, which had actually seriously depressed me. But today, I was colouring to try and get over my grief ( long story) and I was listening to my iPod. Randomly, the song "That's How You Know" (Demi version) started to play, and I was BAM! instantly inspired. But my point is, this is the product of trying to get over writer's block, and so I'm so sorry if it, you know, kinda sucks. I promise that the other chapters will get better, and that they'll be longer too. This is a little short, but it was kind of an introductry thing.**

**Anyways, please review, tell me how it goes, if you like it, if you hate, if you want to pummel it and beat it to a pulp, ect.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_How does she know that you love her?_

* * *

"I just don't see how that could be your favourite flavour," Sonny said, looking at me with a cute serious expression on her face.

I dipped my spoon into the fro-yo cup and scooped out a large spoonful of the creamy dessert, and smiled at her before popping it in my mouth. "Because," I answered, my mouth full of the frozen treat, "chocolate is obviously the best, just like me. It's also the most popular, again, just like me. It just seems like me and chocolate have a lot in common."

She laughed and looked from her empty fro-yo cup to my half full one. "Is it really that good?" she asked, her eyes still on the frozen yogurt in my cup.

I held my cup out to her, shaking it once. "Wanna try some?" I offered, smirking.

She didn't even answer. Instead, she just dug her spoon into my fro-yo cup and stuck it in her mouth, her eyes closed as she tasted it. "Well," she said at last, opening her eyes once more, "it does taste good. But it's a little too rich, I think. Vanilla is definitely better."

My eyes widened. "What? No way, Munroe, chocolate trumps vanilla any day of the week," I declared, swallowing another mouthful of my dessert.

She swiped another spoonful of the chocolate frozen yogurt and popped it in her mouth, licking her lips. "No, there is so way that chocolate is better than vanilla," she insisted.

I just smirked and set the now empty cup on the tabletop. "Just admit it, Munroe. You can't resist the chocolate fro-yo, just like you can't resist me. It's okay, really. I mean, come on, who can resist me? Everybody loves Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny rolled her eyes at me. "Did you know that your ego is big enough to be a whole new person?" she quipped, crossing her arms across her chest.

I raised my eyebrows, feigning hurt. "Ouch, Sonny, that one hurt deep. I mean, if you can't expect your own girlfriend to be nice to you, who exactly _is _supposed to be nice?"

She put her elbows on the table between us and leaned forward on them. "Actually, Chad, how can you expect me to not be mean to you? It's what we do!"

I stood up from the table and held my hand out to her, which she grasped before copying my actions. As we passed the garbage bins, I tossed both of your fro-yo cups into the trash and she squeezed my hand slightly. "You're lucky that you're so cute," I said, leading her down the hallway that separated our show's sets.

"I know, it's a gift," she joked, and fluttered her eyelashes at me. My stomach jumped and I had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss her right then. "And you're lucky you're so irresistible."

"That I am," I said cockily, and pulled my hand away from Sonny's to pop my imaginary shirt collar. As soon as I dropped it down to my side again, she quickly grabbed hold of my fingers, and I bit back a smile.

"Oh, Chad, you didn't introduce me to your friend," Sonny said suddenly, and I looked at her, completely confused. She stuck her free hand out to the air beside me, and I just looked at it, eyebrows raised, wondering what she was doing. "Hi, I'm Sonny, Chad's girlfriend," she said politely, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. She just looked so cute talking to nothing.

"Oh, did you say your name was Ego?" she continued, and I finally understood what she was doing.

"Now you've asked for it, Munroe," I growled. I was kidding, and I think that she could have told, but she still shrieked and ran off. I chased after her, laughing. Now, I know what you're thinking. How can this guy be the same Chad Dylan Cooper who shoved a drooling puppy away from him so harshly? How can this person and Hollywood's Bad Boy be the same? The answer to those questions can be summed up in two words: Sonny Munroe.

Ever since we had started dated, I'd mellowed out some. Not really a lot, but still, there was a noticeable change in my behaviour. I wasn't as mean, I wasn't as sarcastic, and I actually cared. Like yesterday, for instance. I passed a sobbing Portlyn in the hallways, and instead of ignoring her and walking on, I actually asked her what was wrong. And when she told me that she had lost her favourite tube of lip-gloss, I actually got down on my knees – my knees! – and helped her look for it.

I was a changed man, and it was all because of a 'Random' from Wisconsin. I wouldn't have believed it myself if you had told me this two years ago, but here I was, honestly in love.

"Chad, Chad, Chad!!!" she screamed, running up to a wall and trapping herself. "_Please _do not tickle me!"

"Tickle you?" I asked innocently. "I was never going to tickle you, Sonny. I was thinking more along the lines of something like this –" I planted my hands against the wall on either side of Sonny, so that she wouldn't be able to escape. Then I leaned in closer to her until our noses were almost touching and smiled.

"Oh, ok then," she said, a blush colouring her cheeks. "I suppose this is as good a punishment as any."

Just as our lips were about to touch, Portlyn hurried down the hall, her long brown hair swinging behind her. "Chad!" she called out, and then instantly covered her mouth when she realized what she had interrupted. "Oh em gee, you guys, I'm so sorry to ruin this little _moment_, but Chad, Paul really wants to talk to you before we start shooting for the evening."

I sighed and dropped my hands from the wall. Sonny's hand squeezed my shoulder, but when I looked questioningly at her, she just smiled. "Go on. You're still coming to my house to watch movies tonight, right?"

I kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Wouldn't miss it," I promised, and then followed Portlyn down the hall to our set, waving at Sonny over my shoulder.

"So?" Portlyn asked, twirling a lock of her wavy hair around her index finger. Every time her finger moved, the light caught on her bright red fingernail and shone brightly.

"So what?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"You love Sonny!"

"I know," I answered. I looked at her sideways. "What about it?"

"What did she say when you told her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't tell her."

Portlyn cut into my path and stopped abruptly, her hands on her hips. "You haven't told her that you love her yet?"

I shook my head. "Why...is that bad?"

She ignored my question and ploughed on. "Well, if you didn't exactly tell her that you love her, how exactly is she supposed to know?" she questioned, poking me in the chest with her long red fingernail. Even through the fabric of my shirt, it scratched me, and I absentmindedly rubbed my chest.

"I don't know," I said defensively. "Shouldn't she just know? I mean, I know that she loves me, and she never told me!"

This comment stopped Portlyn for a second, but she soon recovered. "Well, telling makes it more official!" she snapped. "When do you guys have your next date?"

"Tonight. I'm going over to her house to watch some movies and just chill. Why?"

Her green eyes shone dangerously as she levelled me with a stare. "Tonight, Chad Dylan Cooper, you will tell Sonny that you love her. **Tonight**."

"We'll see," I said, a little scared by her sudden change in behaviour.

"No...you **will."**

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tonight. I'll tell her."

She smiled and bounced ahead of me, through the doors that opened onto the Mackenzie Falls set. "That's all I ask!" she called back cheerily over her shoulder.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Wow, that girl had some serious issues.

* * *

"Hey, Sonny, can you pass me the popcorn, please?" I asked, propping my feet up on her coffee table.

She handed me the bowl and then slapped my feet lightly. I instantly dropped them to the floor and she pecked me on the cheek as a thanks.

"Hey, I think we can do a little better than that," I popped two kernels into my mouth. After I swallowed them, I took a swig from my water bottle, and then smiled at Sonny. "How about thanking me right....here," I said, resting my finger on my lips.

She laughed, but complied, and I felt the familiar rush that I got whenever Sonny and I kissed. We'd been going out for about a year, and that feeling only got stronger and stronger. When we broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers and took a deep breath. This seemed like the perfect moment. We were happy, the atmosphere was right and her mother was still at work. "Hey, Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

I opened my mouth to utter those three little words that every girl wanted to hear, but before I could get them out, Sonny gasped and turned her head, her attention suddenly on the TV. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. "I just..._really _love this song!"

I turned to the screen and saw Amy Adams dancing and singing in a park. "_How does she know that you love her?_" Sonny sang along quietly, and I started to smile. She had an amazing voice, but I didn't think that she knew about it. Which, in a way, is the best kind, if you thought about it. There's something special about someone singing just for themselves, just because they love it, as opposed to making money. I had known Sonny for two years, and yet she still amazed me every single day.

Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind, and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. Because really, why _tell _someone that you love them, when you can _show_ them?

Thank you Walt Disney.

* * *

**So, there you have it, Chapter numero uno of my first multi-chapter Channy fanfic!!**

**Remember....review! I'll love you forever!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!!**

**So, I had this question in one of the reviews, and I couldn't really fit the answer into the Chapter, so I decided to answer it here! Anyways, I was asked why, at the end of Chapter 1, Chad thanked Walt Disney. And the answer to that question is because "Enchanted" is a Disney movie. And I know that technically, he didn't write it, because he was dead long before production started, I'm guessing, but the way that I (and Chad lol) see it is if Walt Disney didn't start his company, then "Enchanted" would never have come out, thus spoiling Chad's plans. I hope that that cleared up any confusion.**

**So, here's Chapter 2!! And if you guys have no idea what I'm talking about in this Chapter, you should check out the song and lyrics "That's How You Know" from "Enchanted". It's a really cute song!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind_**  
**

* * *

I was awakened the next morning by my cell phone beeping loudly in my ear. I groggily rolled over and snatched it off of my beside table, pausing to rub my eyes before I checked my messages. The first thing that I saw when I flipped open my cell was a text message from Portlyn.

**So? Did you tell her? What did she say?**

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Honestly, did this girl have a life? Why was she so hung up on me and Sonny's relationship? I quickly tapped in a response, and didn't even have to wait two minutes before she replied once more.

**Nope, not yet.**

**_Excuse me?_ Why not? Didn't I tell you to tell her last night?**

**I came up with a really good idea, Portlyn. **

**Does it explain your stupidity?**

**Ok, that one hurt, Port. But trust me, this will work fine. I have a plan. I'll tell you all about it at work, ok?**

**You better =**

**Umm, Port? What does = mean?**

**It's an angry face, you idiot! Ugh, what does Sonny see in you?**

**Ouch**

I shut my phone and rested it back on the bedside table before lying back on my pillows. If I wanted this plan to work, I had to prepare. I had already started doing some research last night, and I was going to put the plan into action today. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving my bed for the maid to make up. After I had finished showering and eating some breakfast, I grabbed my wallet, my car keys and my cell phone and headed out to my car. I settled in behind the driver's seat and buckled my seatbelt, then opened up my cell phone and sent a text message to a very important person.

**Good morning, Sunshine!**

A reply came back almost instantly, and I smiled. Anything that Sonny did could brighten my day, which, I know, sounds completely sappy, but it was also completely true.

**Hey Chaddy! On your way to work?**

**Leaving home right now**

**I'll let you drive then. The faster we sign off here, the faster I get to see you!! Bye!**

I dropped my phone into my shirt pocket and smoothly pulled out of my driveway. I was a little nervous about how I was going to pull this whole thing off, but mostly excited about how Sonny would react. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you found out that _the _Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with you, was it? I slid into my personalized parking spot at Condor Studios and got out of my car, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Portlyn shouted, and appeared behind me so fast that if I blinked, I would have missed it. I whirled around and looked at her, my eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you tell her?!"

I smirked. "Well, good morning to you too, Portlyn. Look, can we not talk about this here?"

"Fine," she crossed her arms over her Mackenzie Falls uniform. What was she doing in her costume this early in the morning? This girl took her work seriously, it seemed. How had I not noticed it before? Oh, right, it was because she never used to be monitoring my every move, and quite freakishly so, if you ask me. "Your dressing room, now."

I held up my hands. "Whoa whoa whoa, Port, none of that, please. You know how I feel about Sonny; I can't cheat on her, and especially not with you!"

She growled. And I'm not even kidding, she actually growled. Like a dog. "Not. Funny. Chad. Go!" she pointed her finger towards my dressing room, and I led the way. I had a feeling that any guy that Portlyn ended up with would be completely whipped. And not because he was completely smitten with her either, but because she was scary.

When we arrived in front of my dressing room, she pushed me inside and then closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms and leaning against my desk, Portlyn glared at me, not saying a word. I think that I was supposed to open this conversation. "So, about last night – "

"You said you would, Chad!" she interrupted me, pushing off of my table and striding towards where I was seated on my bed. Yes, I have a bed in my dressing room. It was one of the perks of being the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Look, Port, can you calm down, please? I didn't tell her, because I have a plan! Last night, we were watching "Enchanted", you know, that Disney movie about the animated princess who gets thrown into New York City? Well, Sonny started to sing this song from the movie that she really loves," I fished around in my pants pocket until I located the song lyrics that I had printed from the Internet the night before. Holding out to my co-star, I continued, "and I thought that it would be, I dunno, romantic, to do all of the things that they say in the song. To, you know, show her that I love her, instead of just telling her outright."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stared blankly at the piece of paper in her hands. Then she looked up at me and thrust the lyrics into my hands, slowly shaking her head. "Chad, that is so _cheesy_!"

I shrugged one shoulder and stuffed the paper back in my pants pocket. "I guess, but Sonny will love it. You know she will. So, really, where's the harm, right?"

Portlyn considered this and then smiled. "I guess you're right. So, what's first?"

" ' Write a little note to tell her that she's on my mind'," I recited. "Which shouldn't be too difficult."

"So? What are you waiting for?" Portlyn asked, already halfway out of the door. "Get cracking! You have a love note to write!"

I sat at my desk and picked up a pen. Thinking, I tapped it against my chin while I smoothed out a piece of lined paper in front of me. Then, inspiration struck and I smiled, the words forming in my head. I bent over the paper and started to write.

* * *

"Hey Jeff," I said to the curly haired mail boy as I entered the mail delivery office.

"Actually, Chad, its Josh," he said, the light overhead causing his glasses to flash at me.

"What is?" I asked, completely confused. Then I thought better of it and waved my hand dismissively. "Nah, never mind. Look, Jeff, can you do something for me?"

He sighed and then nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

I held up the envelope in my right hand, shaking it slightly. "Can you deliver this to Sonny for me, please? But don't tell her it's from me, alright?"

"Can do," he said, and then took the envelope in his hand. "I'll get it done by the end of lunchtime today, ok? I have to give out some packages to the Meal or No Meal cast and crew first."

I nodded. "That's ok; just make sure that Sonny gets it, alright? Only Sonny, no one else." I headed back to my dressing room, smiling to myself. Phase 1 was complete.

* * *

While the Randoms were at their rehearsal, I had a camera installed in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. It wasn't for any perverted purposes, and besides, Sonny once told me that they changed in the little closet like things that they had by each of the doors. Anyways, the point is, I had a small camera installed in the room. It looked like a security camera, and was connected to my cell phone, so I could see video as it happened. I had a very simple and reasonable explanation for this little turn of events. I wanted to actually _see _the look on Sonny's face when she opened the note, not the edited version that she would wear when she came to find me minutes later. I wanted to see her reaction, the whole thing.

I watched as Sonny and Tawni started to run lines for their new "Check It Out Girls" sketch, sitting down on the leopard print couch next to each other. Just then, Jeff knocked on the door and stuck his head through the small space that he created when opening the door.

"Sonny, got a letter for you," he said, and handed the envelope over her. She looked at it questioningly, her fingers running over the edges.

"Who's it from?" Tawni chirped, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"It doesn't say," Sonny said quietly. She turned the envelope over and carefully opened the flap before pulling out my neatly folded piece of paper. She flipped it open and read the words that I had so carefully printed out, mouthing them as she went along. Her eyes started to shine, and I watched as tears spilled out over onto her cheeks.

"Sonny? What is it?" Tawni asked, actually sounding concerned.

She just shook her head and pressed her hand over her mouth, holding the letter out to Tawni. Fear clutched at my heart. What if she didn't like it? What I was mistaken and Sonny thought that this whole thing was stupid?

" 'Dear Sonny,' " Tawni read. " ' Are you tired, because you've been running through my mind all day? Just kidding. Well, not about the running through my mind part, but about the cheesy pick up line part. Look, the point is, I thought about you a lot today, and I consider myself the luckiest man alive to have you as my girlfriend. You are truly the most amazing thing to happen to me. Love, Chad.' Aww, Sonny, that was so sweet! What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Sonny wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffled. "Tawni, I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"About Chad."

What? Was she going to dump me? I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. This couldn't be happening, not after my ingenious plan!

"What about Chad?" Tawni asked gently, taking a seat next to Sonny.

"It's just....well, I love him so much! But he hasn't told me that he loves me yet. What if he doesn't? What if this whole time, he was just toying with me?"

Did she seriously think that I would treat her like that? How could she think that I didn't love her? Just because I hadn't said it? I felt my own eyes well up, but I blinked away the tears. Chad Dylan Cooper does _**not**_ cry.

"Oh Sonny, you can't believe that," Tawni said. "Anyone can tell just by looking at the two of you that Chad loves you. I'm sure that he'll tell you soon enough, you'll see. The important thing is that you two love each other. It doesn't matter if it's said or not, as long as you know."

"Wow Tawni," Sonny said, wiping her cheeks. "That was really deep. And you're right."

"And pretty!" the blonde burst out, and Sonny laughed.

I closed the live camera feed and stood up, with the full intention of going to see Sonny. I almost ran over to her dressing room, and paused right outside the door, trying to regain control of my breath. When I was fine, I knocked once on the door.

"Sonny?" I called through the door. "You in there?"

The door swung open and Sonny threw her arms around me. "Thank you for the note, Chad, it was the sweetest thing ever," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt. I could feel the moisture from her tears through the fabric of my shirt, and I held her gently by the chin and forced her to look in my eyes.

"Hey, are you crying?" I asked, as if I didn't already know. Hey, they don't call me the Greatest Actor of my Generation for no reason.

"Oh, umm, yeah," she giggled half-heartedly, swiping at her cheeks. "I was just so happy about your note, you know?"

Sonny might have been a great actress, but the girl couldn't lie. I knew it, Sonny knew it and even Tawni knew it. But I chose not to acknowledge her obvious withholding of the truth and just smiled at her before kissing her forehead and pulling her back into my arms.

If there was one thing I hated to see, it was Sonny Munroe crying. And what made it even worse was the fact that it was me who made her cry. I wasn't going to let this happen again.

It was time to step it up a notch.

* * *

**Remember the little green button down there!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**T****his Chapter turned out way longer than I originally thought that it would. But I was okay with that lol.**

**Anyways, maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't, this Chapter has a bit of a format change from the first two. I'm going to keep making all of the remaining Chapters like this, because I like it more, and makes it look more official. Although really, in the long run, it doesn't change the story in any way.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC, or the song, "That's How You Know". However, I do own Sally, who is sitting in my lap as I type this.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

_"Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray"_

* * *

I pulled away from Sonny and she looked up at me questioningly. "Hey, I have an idea," I said, running my hand over her brunette curls.

"What?" she asked, sniffling.

"Well, today Mr. Condor is having a meeting with all of the producers, right? So we finish work at lunchtime; it's a shortened day. So, why don't we go out for lunch, just you and me? We can go anywhere you want." I wiped the remaining saltwater from Sonny's cheek with my thumb and waited for her answer.

She thought it over for a while, tapping her chin with her forefinger. She seemed to realize something and her brown eyes, which had been darkened with grief, started to sparkle. "Hey, Chad, you said anywhere I want, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, what if I want to go to the mall? Because there's always been something that I wanted to do, but I never had enough time to actually do it. And I know that I can do it in the mall today, especially since work gets out early, but we'll have to have lunch in the food court. And I know that it's kinda dirty, and a little grimy, and probably full of crazy fan girls, but please, please, please, Chad?" she clasped her hands underneath her chin in an angelic pose and pouted, looking at me pleadingly.

I rubbed the back of my neck. She was right about one thing: I didn't really want to eat in the food court. It _was_ dirty and grimy, and there _would be_ a whole busload of fan girls there. Not to mention fan boys of Sonny, which I wouldn't exactly like too much. But then again, who can compete with Chad Dylan Cooper? Anyways, I didn't want to go to the mall. When I had offered to take her out, I had images of fancy, romantic restaurants in my head, not a greasy mall food court. But, I had told her anywhere that she wanted to go, and if she wanted to go to the food court in the mall, when who I was to go back on my word?

I sighed. "Sure, we can go to the food court. On one condition, though. I just want to know...what is it that you've always wanted to do but never actually had the time to do it?"

"Oh, umm..." she bit her lip and looked at the ground, probably trying to hide the blush that was spreading over her cheeks. "Well, I kinda wanna go to Build-A-Bear."

My eyes widened. "Build-A-Bear? Are you kidding me?"

"No!" Sonny snapped her head up and looked at me, her eyes defiant. "I just...well, I never really had a teddy bear. Well, I've had stuffed toys, but never an actual teddy bear, you know? And I really want one, and you can build them in Build-A-Bear, obviously, so I just really wanna go. Please, Chad? Please?"

"Alright. Let's go," I held out my hand to Sonny, wiggling my fingers. She beamed at me and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Bye Tawni! See you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as we headed out the door. I waved my hand over my shoulder, my own way of saying good-bye, and gently tugged on Sonny's hand as we walked over to the main entrance of Condor Studios. She glanced over at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "It's just...well, I hope you know that I'm only doing this for you. I wouldn't do anything like this for anyone else."

She clutched my arm, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Thank you, Chad. Really. This means a lot to me," she said, her eyes sincere. I smiled and kissed her once on the lips. "It's no problem, honestly," I said, curling a lock of her hair around my finger. "I'd do anything for you, Sonny Munroe." Now would have been the absolute perfect time to tell her that I loved her. This was the kind of moment that was made especially for that purpose. But I already had a plan going, and I wasn't going to abandon it. Besides, the next line was one of my favourites, and I couldn't wait until I could put it into action. I just needed the weather to cooperate with me. "Come on, let's go. We want to beat the lines at Build-A-Bear, don't we?" I teased, pulling Sonny towards my convertible.

"Of course!" she laughed, throwing her head back. I watched her and smiled. Eating in a disgusting mall food court was definitely worth it, if it meant making Sonny happy. Definitely worth it.

* * *

"Chad, can you help me?" Sonny asked. I looked up from the unstuffed Mackenzie Falls teddy bear in my hands at my girlfriend, who was frowning deeply. "I don't know which one to pick."

In one hand, she held a chocolate brown bear, the exact same colour as her eyes. It looked rather plain, but when I reached out to touch it, the fur was completely soft. Its eyes were green glass beads, and the mouth was sewn in a permanent smile. In her other hand, there was a pink bear with white hearts all over the fur. This one wasn't as soft, and its eyes were brown, but there were magnets in the paws and mouth.

I scrunched my nose and twisted my mouth to one side, then the other. Finally, I pointed to her right hand, the one with which she was grasping the pink teddy. "That one," I said, sure I had made the right choice. I dropped the Mackenzie Falls teddy back in its bin and took the chocolate brown one from Sonny. "And I'll use this one."

She smiled and hugged the pink teddy tightly to her chest. "Sounds great," she said, stroking the white hearts lovingly. "Thanks again for doing this with me, Chad. I know that it can't be too fun for you, especially with all of the paparazzi outside."

I followed her gaze to the glass store windows and my face fell slightly. The paparazzi had found out about my and Sonny's date, and was now standing outside the store, snapping pictures of us through the window. We tried to ignore them, but it wasn't too easy, especially with all of the camera flashes and the smell of cigarette smoke seeping under the door.

I turned my attentions back to Sonny and smiled. "Honestly, I'm having a lot of fun," I said, playing with the bear's unstuffed arms and legs. "I had never come to Build-A-Bear before either, but I didn't think that I was missing too much," I led Sonny over to the stuffing machine and handed my teddy bear to the clerk there. We watched as he expertly filled it with fluff, and then gave him Sonny's when he was finished with mine. "I'm glad that you asked to come here today, Munroe."

Sonny took her pink heart teddy from the man and hugged to her. "It's so much more fun to do this when she's stuffed up," she said, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"She?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well, look at her!" Sonny held the teddy bear up in my face, so that we were nose to nose. "Would a boy teddy bear look like this? Pink with white hearts? She is obviously a girl."

"Whatever," I laughed and picked out a So Random! shirt from the pile of clothes in front of me. It was white, with the show's insignia and a picture of Sonny. There was a Tawni one, a Nico one, a Grady one and a Zora one, but the one with Sonny was perfect for my bear. Then I picked out a miniature pair of jeans and nodded at Sonny. "What are you gonna dress her in?"

She surveyed the mess of clothes in front of us, taking in each outfit and occasionally wrinkling her nose. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grabbed an outfit from the shelf. "This one!" she squealed, and quickly peeled it off of the cardboard hanger and dressed her bear with it.

"There, Chad," she said, stepping back and holding up her bear so that I can see. "Look at Sally!"

"Sally?"

"Yes, that's her name. Now just look!" Sonny rolled her eyes, but her lips were upturned in a smile, so I knew that she was joking.

Sally was dressed in white jeans and a lime green baby doll shirt (don't even ask me how I knew what it was called...I think me and Sonny have been hanging out with Tawni a little too much) that was covered with tiny little flowers. She looked adorable.

"Cute, Munroe. But Sally isn't as cute as _my_ bear!" I held out my teddy to Sonny.

"Aww, Chad, you gave your bear a t-shirt with my face on it?" she asked, reaching out to poke the chocolate coloured bear in its stomach.

"Yup. Isn't it cute?"

"Why do you keep calling your bear an it, Chad?" Sonny asked, narrowing her eyes playfully at me. "Doesn't she have a name?"

I held up my free hand. "Whoa whoa whoa. My bear is a plain chocolate brown. What exactly makes you think that it's a girl?"

She shrugged. "Well, Sally needs a best friend to compare clothes with, and she obviously can't do that with a boy. So your bear needs to be a girl. And you need to name her. Do you want me to help you?" she asked. She tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I sighed and held out my bear. "Knock yourself out," I said.

She squealed and clapped her hands, then grabbed the bear from me and scrutinized it from every angle. Finally, she looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Rainbow!" she said excited. "Your bear's name is Rainbow! Sally and Rainbow, Rainbow and Sally...it sounds perfect!"

I took Rainbow back from Sonny and looked down at her. She did look Rainbow-y, in a weird way. Ok, well, not really. I have no idea how Sonny came up with that name, but I was fine with it. "Rainbow it is then," I agreed. I grabbed Sonny by the hand and led her over to the cashier, who looked completely star-struck for a second, before she pulled herself together and rang our bears through. I pulled out my wallet and paid for Rainbow and Sally, and waited as the cashier made the cardboard "houses" for us to transport out bears home in.

"Thank you so much, Chad!" Sonny squealed, swinging the cardboard house in her hands. We had exited the store and were walking over to my convertible. The paparazzi had gotten bored with the amount of time that Sonny and I had spent in Build-A-Bear, and had left long before we had. "I can't wait to get home and just hug Sally! She is so cute!"

I laughed and stuck the key in the ignition, Rainbow tucked safely in the backseat of my car. I reversed out of the parking spot and made a rounds in the parking lot before heading out onto the highway. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sonny looking lovingly at the pink teddy bear in her lap, and I bit my lip to hide my smile.

Yes, eating in the greasy food court was definitely worth it. And I would do it twice more if it meant making Sonny this happy again.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was extremely happy to see the sky gray and overcast. I was even happier when the rain started to fall heavily on my way to work. I didn't particularly like getting wet – it ruined my hair – but I needed the rain to move ahead with my plan, and this was perfect.

Last night, after I had dropped Sonny and Sally home, Rainbow and I had Googled flower meanings, and I knew exactly which ones I wanted to give to Sonny. All I had to do now was make the call and wait for the delivery.

"Hey Chad!"

I jumped and turned around to find Portlyn smiling at me. I half-heartedly waved and continued on my way to my dressing room, Rainbow held securely in my arms. She followed after me, her heels clacking against the tiles on the ground. "What do you have there?"

"Her name is Rainbow," I answered. "I made her at Build-A-Bear yesterday with Sonny."

Portlyn gasped. "Oh em gee! You took Sonny to Build-A-Bear? That's the sweetest thing ever!! Every time I ask one of my boyfriends to take me there, they either make up a dumb excuse or dump me!"

I opened my dressing room door and turned to face Portlyn before I stepped inside. "Umm, thanks I guess. Anyways, I have an important phone call to make."

Portlyn nodded, understanding in her eyes. "Part of the plan?"

"Yeah, phase II. 'Send her yellow flowers when the sky is gray'," I said.

She nodded once more and started to walk away. "See you at filming," she called back over her shoulder, and I sighed in relief when she was out of sight. Don't get me wrong, Portlyn is my friend, but I wasn't sure if Sonny would show up at my door, and I wanted this whole thing to be a surprise. I didn't want her to accidentally hear me on the phone while I was ordering the flowers. I needed to do this now, and I needed to act fast.

I settled down into my desk chair and pulled out my cell phone, searching for the number of the flower shop that I had added to my contacts the night before. I played with Rainbow's paws while the phone was ringing, and turned on my CDC charm.

"Hello?" someone on the other end answered.

"Hello, this is Chad Dylan Cooper?" I said, and smirked when I heard the intake of breath. "I was wondering if I could order some flowers?"

"Yes, yes, of course Mr. Cooper," the clerk answered. I heard a rustling sound over the phone, which I assumed to be the clerk looking for a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Ok, what would you like, sir?"

I tried to recall what I had learned the night before. "Half a dozen sunflowers, yellow carnations and yellow tulips, please. And please deliver them to Condor Studios."

"Of course, Mr. Cooper. The flowers will arrive in about a half an hour, ok?"

"Thank you very much," I said smoothly, and hung up my cell phone. All I had to do now was wait for the flowers to arrive, and then plant them (hehehe – get it? I truly do amaze myself) in Sonny's dressing room.

So far, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

I looked around the hallway, looking for any sign of the Randoms. They were still at rehearsal, so for the moment, I was safe. I quietly crept into Sonny's dressing room and placed the bouquet of yellow flowers on the table in front of their leopard print couch. I rearranged them a little bit, and then placed the card leaning against the glass vase. I stepped back to admire my handiwork, and then quietly gasped as I heard footsteps approaching the dressing room, accompanied by Tawni's high and slightly annoying voice.

"Aww, Sonny, that is _so_ sweet!"

"I know!" Sonny said excitedly. "And then he let me name his bear!"

I looked around the room, not wanting to hide, because I knew for sure that Sonny would find me. They sounded like they were coming from Tawni's side of the dressing room, so I lunged for Sonny's door and ran out into the hallway. Then I sprinted back to my dressing room and collapsed on my bed next to Rainbow, fishing around in my pocket for my cell phone.

The little camera activated and my phone's screen was filled with the image of Sonny and Tawni entering the dressing room. Phew, I was just in time. I had been afraid that I had missed Sonny's reaction, but it seemed like everything was on my side today, the weather, the time.

"Look at these gorgeous flowers!" Sonny exclaimed upon entering the room. "Wow, is there a card, Tawni?"

"Yup," the blonde said, holding up the little envelope that I had leaned against the vase. "It's for you."

"Really?" Sonny took the card from Tawni's outstretched hand and smiled as she read over what I'd written.

_Dear Sonny and Sally,_

_Just some flowers to help brighten up your day. I know how much you hate the rain, so maybe these will help. Me and Rainbow miss you _

_-Chad_

"That is adorable, Sonny," Tawni said, opening her laptop and examining the bouquet.

"Uh, Tawni? What are you doing?" Sonny asked, looking up from the card. She held Sally in her arms and was stroking her fur absentmindedly.

"Hello, flowers, Sonny!" Tawni said, typing something rapidly on her keyboard. "They have hidden meanings. I'm sure Chad knew that, because the choices of flowers that he sent you are really random. Sunflowers, carnations and tulips? They have nothing in common! So, obviously, he's trying to give you some hidden message."

"Wow, really?" Sonny asked, peering over Tawni's shoulder. "I didn't know that."

I, for one, was completely appalled. I had no idea that Tawni was so smart. I mean, honestly, she made it really easy for you assume otherwise. Suddenly, I remembered something and the colour drained from my face. Yellow tulips meant 'hopelessly in love', which was a word that I was trying to avoid until the end. I had meant to say yellow roses, which meant 'zealous', but tulips had slipped out instead! I hoped that Tawni wouldn't find the meaning of yellow tulips, or else my plan would be toast.

"So, it says here that the sunflowers mean 'adoration' and the yellow carnations mean 'cheerful'. Oh, maybe he's trying to tell you that he adores your cheerful attitude!" Tawni squealed.

"But what about the tulips? You didn't check what yellow tulips mean," Sonny pointed out, and Tawni quickly went to searching once more. I held my breath, praying that she wouldn't find anything. Thankfully, my prayers were answered, because a few moments later, Tawni lifted her head and closed her laptop.

"I can't find it anywhere, Sonny," she said. "Sorry."

Sonny sighed and gazed lovingly at the bouquet of flowers on the table. "That's ok, Tawni. These are so sweet!"

In my dressing room, I breathed a sigh of relief and shut my phone off. It seemed that not only were the weather and time were on my side, but luck was too.

"That was a close one, huh, Rainbow?" I asked the bear, fixing her shirt. She just smiled at me, her beaded eyes sparkling.

I was going to have to be more careful next time.

* * *

**I think you know what I'm going to ask of you, which starts with "RE" and end in "VIEW" lol.**

**Oh, and sorry if there are any typos. I tried to get them all, but I'm _super_ tired!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was a little discouraged, because I only got one review for my last Chapter. Which makes me think that you guys mightt not be liking my story. This then leads to me not writing anymore of said story, because if people don't like it, why would I post it? You guys know what I mean? To fix this problem, there is only one little thing that I can think of, which is pretty common sense, so I'm not really going to tell you. Just kidding, but really guys, please?  
**

**So, umm, anyways, I am fully aware that they don't actually dance in this Chapter, but that's only because I didn't want then to lol.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC, or "That's How You Know".**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"__Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?"_

* * *

I was in a pickle.

According to the song, today I was supposed to take Sonny out dancing just so that I could hold her close. But, contrary to popular belief, I couldn't dance. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper could do a lot of things, and do them well too, but dancing wasn't one of them. So how exactly was I supposed to take Sonny dancing today, and show her how much she means to me, if I was just going to make complete fools out of the both of us?

It was time to bring out the heavy artillery.

"Portlyn!" I yelled, racing down the hallway to her dressing room. "Portlyn, I need your help!" I burst open her dressing room door and stopped in my tracks. Portlyn and one of the teen gladiator actors were squashed together in her armchair, locked together by their lips. When she heard the door slam against her wall, she untangled herself and pushed the gladiator off of her, looking around his shoulder to see who had interrupted them.

"Wow, sorry about this, but Portlyn, I kinda need you right now," I said, stuffing my hands into my pants pockets.

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and stood up, pushing the gladiator towards the door. I side stepped out of their way and bit the inside of my mouth. "I'll call you later, ok, Jake?" she purred, squeezing his biceps lightly. Just as I was about to turn away, I saw Jake raise his eyebrows at me, and then leave the room without a word.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you need me for?"

"Portlyn," I looked at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I can't dance."

She rolled her eyes and twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger; a gesture which I had begun to realize meant that she was getting impatient. "Yes, Chad, I know this. We all know this. What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Well," I continued, dragging out the word. "I'm supposed to take Sonny dancing next, but since I can't dance, this cannot be done. This is where you come in."

"Oh, so you want me to take Sonny dancing?" Portlyn asked, wrinkling her nose. Wow, she could be really dumb sometimes. I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, I want you, my _female co-star _to take my girlfriend out dancing because I don't know how. No, of course not!! I want you to teach me how to dance, so that I don't make a complete fool of myself!"

"Oh!" Portlyn snapped her fingers. "That makes so much more sense!"

"Of course it does, I came up with it," I said impatiently. "Now, can you please teach me how to dance? We are burning daylight here."

She took a step closer to me and extended her hand, wiggling her fingers. "So, first you have to take my hand," she said, and roughly grabbed mine, lacing our fingers together. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and added, "Put your other hand on the small of my back," smiling in satisfaction when I obeyed.

"Now, it's super easy. Just step forward, and then back, and then to the left, and then forward again, like this," she started to demonstrate, and it took every ounce of concentration that I had to keep up with her. "Perfect!" she smiled at me. "Just like that! Ok, keep doing that, on the next time that you have to go to the left, dip me instead."

I did as she instructed and watched as her long brown locks grazed the floor, her head bent so far backward. I couldn't believe that I was dancing! And it was so easy too; it had only taken about 10 minutes for me to learn how to do it.

"Portlyn?" someone knocked on the door once, and then stuck their head into the room. Her large brown eyes widened in surprise, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Umm, Jake said that you wanted to talk to me, but I guess that you're umm....busy. I'll come back later," she whispered, and before I could say or do anything, she ran away.

"Sonny!" I called out, dropping Portlyn in my haste to chase after my girlfriend.

"Hey!" she screeched as she hit the floor. "Chad!"

I ignored her as I scrambled out the door and ran through the halls, trying to reach Sonny's dressing room as fast as possible. I knocked once on her door, trying to catch my breath. "Sonny? C'mon, open up! I need to talk to you!" There was no answer, and I tried the doorknob in desperation. To my surprise, it turned smoothly and the door opened, allowing me to peer inside. It was empty. Sonny must've run into the prophouse instead. I quickly turned and hurried to the gigantic room, my heart hurting when I saw Sonny sobbing on the couch surrounded by her castmates.

"Sonny," I said weakly, stepping into the prophouse. "It isn't what you think."

Tawni scoffed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, that's what they all say, Chad," she sneered when she said my name, and it felt like a case of déjà vu. The cast of So Random! and I hadn't been mean to each other since Sonny and I had gotten together.

I stepped closer to the couch and raised my hands in defeat when Nico and Grady slowly stood up, their arms crossed. "Cooper," they warned, actually sounding pretty menacing. They must really care about Sonny.

I took another step forward. "Sonny, please. I really need to talk to you. Give me a chance to explain things, _please_."

She furiously scrubbed at her cheeks, trying to wipe away her tears. As soon as they were gone, fresh ones tumbled out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and erasing all of her work. "What if I don't want to talk to you, Chad?" she said bitingly. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt to open that door and see you dancing with Portlyn, of all people?" As she spoke, she stood up and started walking towards me, her finger jabbing at the empty air in front of her.

"Sonny, just let me explain!" I burst out, grabbing hold of her shoulders. Ironic how, the week that I decided to tell Sonny Munroe that I was in love with her, we might break up instead. If she would just let me explain, we wouldn't have to do that, but she just didn't want to listen to me! I shook her slightly – not enough to hurt, but enough to be noticeable – and in a flash, Nico and Grady were at my side.

"Let her go, Cooper," Nico said, glaring at me.

I quickly released her shoulders, but kept my eyes locked onto hers. "Sonny, look. I wasn't cheating on you with Portlyn. I'm not gonna lie, I was dancing with her. When you walked in, I was dancing with Portlyn. But only because," I paused to take a breath. "I don't know how to dance. And Portlyn was just teaching me."

"Well, why didn't you just ask me to teach you?" Sonny asked, blinking her brown eyes. "I mean, I could teach you how to dance just as well as Portlyn could."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well, I wasn't planning on telling you just yet, but....I was gonna take you out dancing tonight. And I wanted to surprise you with how well I could dance, so I couldn't come and ask you to teach me. Portlyn is the only other girl that I'm particularly close to, but only as a friend! So I asked her to help me. Please, Sonny, you have to believe me."

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God," she moaned. She looked up at me, her face red. "I feel so...so _stupid _now!"

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug, completely relieved. "Don't worry about it," I said quietly in her ear. "Besides, it's nice to know that you like me so much that you got jealous so easily."

She pulled back and smacked my arm lightly. "Oh, shut up, Cooper," she said, but the faint smile gracing her lips told me that she wasn't as angry as she was pretending to be.

I glanced at my watch and frowned. "I have to go and finish filming for the day," I said. I kissed Sonny and then twinked her nose with my index finger. "See you tonight, right?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling. "I'll come by your dressing room, though, ok?"

I nodded and pointed at her before walking out the prophouse door. As I was heading back to my set, I heard Grady say, "Wow, Sonny, you sure forgave him quickly."

Sonny sighed, and I could just picture her shrugging her petite shoulders. "I know Grady, but...I just knew that he was telling the truth. Besides, I know that Chad won't do anything to hurt me. He loves me...I know he does."

* * *

I fixed my jacket one more time, and then swiped at my bangs before sitting back on my bed in satisfaction. I was ready for my date with Sonny, and all I was waiting on now was for her to arrive.

"Chad?"

I looked up and it took all of the strength I could muster not to drop open my mouth. Sonny looked gorgeous. She was wearing a simple green dress, and high heels to match. Her hair was straightened and hung down her back. She was the most beautiful person that I had ever laid eyes on (except maybe myself. Ok fine...we were tied).

I stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand. "Wow, Munroe, can you even walk in those shoes?"

She stumbled a little, but I caught her. "Thanks," she said a little breathlessly. "And the answer to your question is yes. The carpet threading is just loose in your dressing room, that's all. It made me trip. Besides, it's easier to dance in heels than flats anyways."

I looked down at my shoes and frowned. "Really? I wish Portlyn had told me that."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I was talking about girls, Chad. Guys don't have to wear heels to dance. Actually, I would prefer if you didn't wear heels. That'd be a little too creepy for me, if you know what I mean."

I blushed. "Oh, um, yeah...I knew that. I was just kidding."

"Sure," Sonny shot back, smirking adorably. "Anyways, where are you taking me?"

"Remember the place where you held the secret prom? I had that room decorated for the occasion, and I'm taking you there. I didn't want our evening to be ruined by the paparazzi, so I chose somewhere a little more private. Is that...okay?" I was nervous suddenly; as if I wasn't sure what I did was right or wrong. From time to time, Sonny had that affect on me. I think it was because of the fact that I was in love with her. As my grandpa used to tell me when I was a little kid, love makes you do strange and wonderful things. Maybe it made you feel strange and wonderful feelings too. Wow....I was turning into such a sap.

"Aw, Chad, that's so sweet!" Sonny cried. She tugged on the hand that she was holding so that I was bent over, and she kissed me. I returned the kiss until, out of my peripheral vision, I saw that we had arrived to the makeshift dancing room. I pulled away and laughed when she pouted. "Come on, we're here," I said, and pushed open the door. She went inside the room and I followed, almost bumping into her as she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her in concern.

"Wow, Chad," she breathed, looking wide-eyes around the room. "It's beautiful!"

I hadn't actually decorated the room myself, so this was all new to me also. But she was right; the decorator that I had hired had really outdone herself. She had strung Christmas lights from the ceilings, and there were metallic balloons all over the place. It almost looked like Sonny's prom, only the balloons were hearts and not moons.

"So," she said, coming out of her trance and pulling on my hand until we stood in the centre of the room. "Why did you randomly want to take me out dancing?"

I scoffed. "What do you mean randomly?"

"Chad," she dropped my hand and crossed her arms, swaying a little bit dangerously in her heels. "You never take me out dancing. Why did you decide to take me dancing tonight?"

"I wanted to show off my new moves," I said, hoping that she'd drop it. I really didn't want to talk about my plan right now, because I wasn't sure what I would accidentally let slip. Sonny had some kind of weird power over me. Like, I just couldn't say 'no' to her.

"Chad," she said again, rolling her eyes. "Remember how Portlyn taught you to dance this morning, and you told me that you learnt because you wanted to take me dancing?"

I shrugged. "Oh...yeah."

"So?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. I couldn't deny Sonny the truth, especially when she stood there, looking all adorable in that green dress. "I never took you out dancing before, and I just wanted to try it. Besides," I added, looping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me. Her eyes widened and she flattened her hands against my chest. "I just wanted to hold you close to me. Is that so wrong?"

"N-no," she said, looking from my eyes to my lips and then back again.

I smirked and then pulled her closer, planting a kiss against her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair and I smiled before wrapping my own arms around her waist. She sighed a little bit and then leaned into me, our lips never once disconnecting.

There are, I discovered, other ways to just hold someone close without actually dancing.

* * *

**I basically have nothing to say here, except that me and my friend are going to see New Moon on Saturday!! I'm mucho excited!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews that I got for my last Chapter made me so happy!! Honestly, you guys are amazing!! Thanks so much, especially since this is my first multi-chapter fanfic ever! And don't worry, I'll continue writing this one.**

**Before you get to the actual Chapter, I need to say some stuff. First of all, I honestly do not know if you can go to the beach or not in Wisconsin. I made that up because I needed plot-line lol. Also, Maracas Beach is an actual, legitimate beach, but it's not in California. It's in Trinidad, my home country lol.**

**Anyways, remember to review!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC or "That's How You Know".**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Does he dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"_

_

* * *

_

I checked over the contents of my convertible's trunk one last time, and then slammed the lid down, patting the top once I was done. "Sonny?" I called over my shoulder, craning my neck to look behind me. "Are you ready yet? We need to get going!"

"I'm coming!" she cried, appearing before me, her arms overflowing with bags. "Geeze, rush me much?" she grumbled underneath her breath. A sudden gust of wind knocked the floppy hat that she was wearing on her head to the ground, and as bent to pick it up, half of the bags fell out of her arms, littering the driveway. "Great."

I chuckled under my breath and kneeled down to help her pick them up. "Why, exactly, do you need all of these bags, Munroe?" I looked at the duffel bag that appeared to be full of socks. Pink socks, yellow socks, purple socks, blue socks, red socks; but socks nonetheless. "Why do you possibly need all of these things? We're going to the beach for a day, not a week. And why do you even need socks to go to the beach?"

She snatched the duffel bag from my hand and glared at me, a gesture which was made comical by the big red bow that was tied around the brim of her hat. The ends of the bow were drooping in front of her eyes, which made me wonder how she could even see. "I've never been to the beach before, and I just want to be prepared," she said defensively.

"Sonny, trust me," I said, extracting the sock-filled bag from her hands. "You won't need this."

She sighed. "Oh, all right. Bee are bee." She grabbed the bag from me and ran back into her house. I stood up and sighed. Today was the one day for the entire month that all of the actors and actresses got off from work, and Sonny and I had planned to spend it at the beach. We were supposed to have left at 7:00, but Sonny had taken so long to pack, and it was now 8:15, and we still had yet to hit the road. Not to mention that it was about an hour long commute to Maracas Beach.

"Sonny!" I called once more, exasperated.

"I'm here, I'm here," she said, appearing in the doorway. "Can you just put those," she gestured to the mound of backs that she had dropped in her driveway, "in the backseat while I lock up, please?"

I picked up the bags in one motion and dumped them in the backseat of my convertible, making sure that they were wedged between the seat and floor so that they wouldn't roll all over during the long drive down. "Ready yet?"

"Yes!" she squealed, jumping into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much for taking me to the beach today!! I'm so excited!"

I slid in behind the steering wheel and stuck they key in the ignition. I glanced sideways at Sonny, who was bouncing around on her seat, and smiled. "Have you really never been to the beach, Sonny?" I asked, pulling out of her driveway and stopping at the red light that followed closely after.

She rolled her eyes. "No, duh, Chad. I lived in Wisconsin! It's too cold to go to the beach there."

I nodded slowly and started to drive as the light turned green. "I see. Ok then."

She giggled and kissed my cheek lightly, holding the floppy hat to her head with one hand so that it wouldn't blow away. "Oh Chad," she sighed, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of her purse (really? Who carried a purse to the beach?) and slipping them over her eyes, "You really do have a lot to learn, don't you?"

"Well then" I shrugged one shoulder and looked at her from the corner of my eye for the briefest second. "I guess that I'm lucky to have you to teach me."

* * *

"Ahhhh! There's a crab!" Sonny screamed, jumping away from the sand castle that she was building. I chuckled from where I was sitting across from her and watched as the crab scurried into the ocean. "Oh my God, I was so afraid that it was going to attack me!"

We were about two hours into our beach vacation, and after unpacking our lunches and setting our towels up on the sand, we had decided to change into our bathing suits and go bathe in the ocean. Luckily, the paparazzi didn't know that we were spending the day at the beach, and we were left alone, just to enjoy the water and each other's company.

Sonny and I had spent about an hour swimming around in the ocean, splashing each other and just joking around. After a while, our fingers had started to get pruny, and Sonny wanted to come and play in the sand for a while, promising that after she had built at least one sandcastle, we'd go back in the water. Apparently, she was really excited about being at the beach, and wanted to everything in the one day we had to spend here.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, sitting back on her ankles and slapping her hands together to get rid of the sand that coated them. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

I stood up and nodded, holding my hand out for Sonny to take. I hauled her to feet (gently, of course) and we walked up the sand to where we had left our towels and lunch. On our way to our destination, we had to walk underneath a group of branches. I held them aside for her, and dropped them after she had walked through, stopping when I heard her shriek.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I cried, whirling around. She had wrenched her hand free from mine roughly, something that she had never done before.

"Chad, I think that my bikini got cau...caught on a branch!" she said, holding her yellow bikini top against her chest so that it wouldn't fall. "Can you help me untangle it?"

I started to laugh as I walked towards her, reaching my hand up to untangle the strap from a thin, rough branch. After I had freed her from the tree branch, she reached behind her to tie her bikini top once again, flashing a smile at me as she did so. "Thanks so much," she said, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Now, let's so and eat!"

We sat down on our towels and Sonny opened the picnic basket that she had bought and stuck her hand inside, an intense look of concentration on her face. She seemed to find what she was looking for, because a minute later her face lit up and she pulled her hand out of the basket, holding a peanut butter sandwich. "For you," she said smiling, passing it over to me.

"Aww, Sonny, you made me my favourite?" I asked, putting on a puppy dog face. That's right, alert the media: peanut butter was Chad Dylan Cooper's favourite. I mean, sure, the lobster, steaks and lamb are all nice, but nothing can beat the delicious simplicity of a homemade peanut butter and jelly on wheat.

"Of course," she replied after giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "And I made myself my favourite: cheddar cheese on rye. Because, really, what is a picnic on the beach without our favourite sandwiches, right Chaddy?"

I swallowed the gigantic bite of sandwich that I had bitten off and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, nodding my head. "Hey, Sonny?"

She took a sip of her bottled water and looked over at me, her eyebrows raised.

"When we're finished eating...do you want to maybe go for a walk on the beach?" I asked, folding the paper bag that Sonny had packed my sandwich in and putting it back into the picnic basket. I tapped my fingers against my water bottle as I waited for her reply. "We need to do something while our food digests," I added, "we don't want to get cramps, do we?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled at me. "Come on, let's go," she added, cocking her head towards the beach. We both stood up and started to walk along the coastline, our connected hands swinging between us. It was completely cheesy and cliché, but also....perfect, just me and Sonny, in our own little world.

"Oh!" I cried suddenly. I bent down and rummaged around in the sand, Sonny looking at me quizzically. Finally, I found what I had stubbed my toe on and washed it out in the ocean before presenting it to my girlfriend.

"Oh my...this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" she exclaimed, holding the smooth, unbroken, peach seashell in her hand. Her eyes met mine as she held the seashell to her heart, biting her lip. "Thank you Chad."

"Ehh," I lifted one shoulder up and then brought it down again. "It's nothing really."

"It's the most perfect seashell that I've ever laid eyes on," she continued, running her hand over it slowly. "There are no cracks, no breaks, no imperfections. How often do you find a seashell like this?"

"Counting this one? Just one," I replied, and then smiled slightly when she looked at me in shock. "But you're worth it, so don't worry," I added, pecking her on the nose. "Look, I gotta go and get something from the car, ok? I'll put the picnic basket back too, while I'm at it. Why don't you go ahead and get back in the water, and I'll meet you there, ok?"

She nodded, her big brown eyes still fixed on the seashell. When she finally did look up, it was only because she was holding the seashell out to me. "Can you put this is my purse for me, please? I don't want to lose it, and if I keep it with me on the beach, that will most likely happen."

I took the seashell from her outstretched hand and poked her cheek with my index finger. "Of course. Now, run along, and I'll meet up with you in about five minutes, ok?"

She nodded and then ran down the beach into the water, pausing only once to look over her shoulder and wave at me. As soon as I saw that Sonny had reached the water and was splashing around safely, I quickly turned and ran back to the car. After depositing the picnic basket into the trunk, and carefully dropping the seashell into Sonny's purse, I dug my cell phone out of the cup holder dividing the two front seats and scrolled through the contacts, pressing the "CALL" button when I found the radio station's number.

"Hello? This is Chad Dylan Cooper, and I have a HUGE favour to ask," I said, cupping my hand over the mouthpiece so that no one around would be able to hear me. "At about 4 o'clock today, I have a song request...."

* * *

"Sonny? Are you ready to go now?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head. I checked the time on my waterproof watch; 3:15. If we were going to take showers and then pack up, we needed to do it now.

"Chad....just, 5 more minutes, please? _**I love the beach**_!!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air, sending little droplets of water flying.

I stood up and wiped the sand from the seat of my swimming trunks. "Ok, well, I'll be bathing then, ok? We need to be on the road by 3:50."

She nodded and waved as I gathered up my towel and change of clothes and headed over to the – ugh – public bathrooms. Now, don't get too excited. Ordinarily, I would never, under any circumstances, be caught dead in a public bathroom, but Sonny had wanted to come to the beach, and the beach only had public bathrooms. I shook my head as I contemplated this, scrubbing my arms and shoulder with soap. The things I did for that girl.

When I was finished showering, I dried off and put my clothes on. Then, slipping my feet into my flip-flops (which were strictly beach shoes) I walked out of the building and stepped outside, rubbing my hair dry with the towel.

"Wow Chad, you take really long in the bathroom," Sonny said from behind me. I turned to find her bathed and dressed too, her wet hair tied up in a messy ponytail. "I must have gone in about ten minutes after you left me, and by the time I came out, you were still showering. I packed up the car, by the way. Let's hit the road!"

I smiled and took in Sonny's appearance. She was wearing a white sundress which showed off the tan that she had gotten during the day. Her feet were in bright pink flip-flops and she looked comfortable and happy. I headed towards the car, Sonny following close behind, and did a time check. 3: 50.

The first thing that I did when we were settled in the car was turn on the radio and crank the volume up a little higher. Sonny looked at me funny, but I pretended to not notice and instead started the drive back home. She opened up her purse and pulled out the seashell, holding it carefully in her hands as the journey progressed.

At 4:00 on the dot, the song that was playing ended and the DJ came on, his smooth voice pouring out of the speakers and filling the car. "And next, we have a special request from a certain CDC to a SM," he said, and Sonny's jaw dropped as she stared at me in shock.

"Did you-?" she asked, but I put my finger to her lips, smirking.

"Shhh," I said. "You'll miss it."

'When I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus started to play, and Sonny's eyes filled with tears. I knew that this was her favourite song of all time right now, which was just a bonus. Actually, it had been pretty hard to pick a song to request for Sonny. What I was supposed to pick was a song with words meant just for Sonny, and I had a difficult time trying to find one. To me, Sonny was just....perfect. No words, much less a song, could describe her. There was _nothing_ that could describe her, nothing that came even close to expressing how I felt about her. I had finally settled on this song because not only was it her favourite song, but it also came the closest to saying what I felt.

When the song was finished, Sonny turned to me, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God...thank you so much Chad!" she exclaimed, wiping furiously at her cheeks. "I can't believe that you did that! That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me!"

"Eh, it's no biggie," I said, turning to look at her for a moment.

She leaned over and planted a big kiss on my cheek. "Yes, it's a _huge_ biggie," she yawned. "Thank you for the most awesome, bestest, incredible day ever."

I was just about to reply when I saw Sonny lean her head against the back of the seat, her eyes closed. A few moments later, a small snore escaped from her mouth, and I couldn't help but smile. I reached over and gently ruffled her ponytail.

"I love you," I whispered quietly, my eyes returning to the road. And you don't know how much of a relief it was to say it out loud for once.

* * *

**So, I know that the ending is a little iffy....but I just wasn't sure how to end the day without it dragging on annoyingly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note at end!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"_Cause he'll wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes"

* * *

_

**_*ONE WEEK LATER*_**

I took a deep breath of air and smiled in satisfaction. I had just stepped off of my private jet, and honestly, the LA air smelt so much better than New York air. I took my carry-on bag from the flight attendant and headed towards the airport terminal. I didn't even try to blend in with everyone else; my big private jet with the emblazoned CDC was attracting enough attention, and everyone within a seven hundred feet radius knew that Chad Dylan Cooper had just landed.

"Chad!" Sonny called out to me, waving her arms over her head. She was standing next to an elderly Chinese couple who seemed to be waiting for someone special. They were talking with Sonny, but every few minutes they cast glances at the crowd that was passing through the "ARRIVALS/DEPARTURES" area, their eyes scanning the passing faces. "Chad, come on over here!!" Sonny said, motioning me over.

"Sonny!" I cried, holding my arms open wide as I approached her and the couple. She ran into them, squealing, and threw her own arms around my neck, lifting her feet off of the floor as I twirled her around. It was one of those movie moments that Sonny told me that she had always dreamed of happening to her, and I was glad that I could help. "I missed you so much," I whispered into her hair, finally setting her back on the ground.

"Can't you tell me better than that?" she playfully grumbled, pointing to her lips. I smiled and bent down to kiss her. When I pulled away, I looked over at the Chinese couple and raised my eyebrows.

"Sonny, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked. "Not that, I need any introductions, of course, I was just wondering," I added, shrugging my shoulders.

She smacked me on the arm and lightly and then turned to our companions. "Oh right. Martha, Steven, this is my boyfriend. Chad, Martha and Steven are waiting for their daughter and granddaughter's flight to land. It's their first time seeing them in three years."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, extending my hand for Steven to shake, which he did. His grasp was somewhat strong for an old man, and I pulled my hand away quickly, looping it instead around Sonny's waist. "Did you guys just meet?"

Martha smiled. "Oh yes, dearie. We were waiting here for the flight from China to land, and we noticed Sonny bouncing around excitedly. So I asked who she was expecting, and she told me that her boyfriend was arriving from New York today. But I didn't know that _you_ were her boyfriend. Our little granddaughter just _loves_ you! Every time we talk to her on the telephone, she always has some new plot line from Mackenzie Falls to tell us about."

Before I could say anything, Sonny leaned forward and whispered, "Shh, don't tell him anything like that! The last thing that we need is for Chad's ego to get any bigger!"

I nudged her side and popped my collar. "Hey, Chad Dylan Coop – "

"Oh. My. God!! It's **CHAD DYLAN COOPER**!!"

All four of us turned our heads to look in the direction that the high pitched voice had come from. A little girl with almond shaped eyes and glossy black hair was standing next to a woman that looked like her mother, her mouth hanging open. The girl's I mean, not her mom's. She was shaking with excitement, her two ponytails swaying from the movement. "Grandma, Grandpa, you never told me that you knew Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Steven bent down and held his arms open, not unlike what I had done to Sonny a few minutes earlier. "Rosie, come and give Grandpa a big old hug!"

She dropped her mother's hand and raced towards her grandfather, disappearing in his embrace. Her eyes never left my face though, which was slightly creepy in a cool-that's-an-awesome-fan kind of way. When she had finished giving her grandmother a hug also, she stepped back and put her hands on her hips, looking back and forth between Martha and Steven. "So...? How come you never told me that you knew Chad Dylan Cooper?"

It was at this time that Sonny decided to step in. "Oh, umm, Rosie, is it? Could you please stop saying Chad's full name? It usually puts him on kind of an ego trip."

Her eyes widened as she stared at Sonny. "And Sonny Munroe?!? You know Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe? Oh my God, you guys are the coolest grandparents ever!!"

Sonny chuckled and gripped my hand in her own. "Aww, she's so cute," she whispered to me, leaning into my side. I kissed her on the cheek and gently pulled on her sleeve. "Sonny, can we head over to my house now? I'm really tired, and plus, I need to unpack. Not to mention take a shower. Ugh, I hate planes," I shuddered.

She smiled and turned to look at the family next to us. They were deep in conversation, except that every so often, Rosie would turn to stare at me and Sonny in awe. "Umm, Martha, Steven? It was great meeting you guys, but Chad needs to get home now and unpack from his flight and stuff. It's was nice meeting you too, Rosie. And you too, ummm..." Sonny trailed off, realizing that she didn't know Rosie's mother's name.

"Tania," the woman said pleasantly, and smiled at Sonny, who smiled back instantly.

"Ok then, good-bye dearie. It was nice meeting you too." Martha said, waving at us as we started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait!!"

Rosie ran up to us as we turned around, a camera in her hands. "Please, please, please let me take a picture with you guys! My friends will never believe me if I told them that I had met Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. I need photographic evidence!"

"Sure," Sonny laughed, and let go of my hand to grab the camera. "Cheese!" she said, taking a picture of herself and Rosie. Then she handed the camera over to me and I did the same thing. "Where you go, Rosie," I said, handing the camera back to her. Then I took hold of Sonny's hand again and we continued on our walk to the exit.

"No, wait again!" Rosie called out. She handed the camera to her mother and ran over to us. "Mommy, can you take a picture with the both of us? Please?"

This time, Sonny and I both laughed, Rosie standing between us, beaming. And that amazing moment was caught forever with one little click of the camera.

* * *

"So, Chad...how was New York?" Sonny asked me. I tossed my house key over to her and she opened the front door, turning on the light right beside the entrance as she did so. She held the door open for me as I brought my luggage inside and then shut the door with a snap once everything was in my foyer.

"Oh, you know same old. The show that I went on was exactly the same as every other show that I've been on for the past year. Questions about Sonny, questions about Mackenzie Falls, questions about Sonny and some more questions about Sonny." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You're just so interesting to these people."

"Hahaha, no," she said, craning her neck to look up at me, her brown eyes shining. "_We're _interesting to people. Channy, not Sonny, and not even Chad. It's Channy all the way."

I sighed and dropped my hands from her waist. "I suppose you're right. But still, it is pretty shocking. I never thought that I'd see the day when someone would resist my hotness," I sidestepped out of the way when Sonny tried to poke me in my stomach and smirked at her in victory. "Right Sonny? Especially since I know that you can't resist it. In fact, you love my hotness so much that you want to help me unpack, don't you? Well, I won't stop you. If you want to do that, then you must."

She rolled her eyes and raised her hands to her hips. "Is that your not-so-subtle and completely idiotic way of asking me to help you unpack from your trip?"

I grinned and pulled her to me once again. "Depends. Are you accepting?"

She didn't even answer. All she did was turn her back on me and walk up the stairs to my bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder at me and raised her eyebrows. "Are you coming or what?" she called cheekily, and I smile, picked up the bags at my feet, and followed her. When we arrived in my room, Sonny motioned for me to put my bag on the bed, which I did before sitting down next to it.

"You know," she shot me a look while zipping open the main compartment. "You can _help_ me."

I shrugged and smirked. "Nah. It's more fun this way."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, and amused expression on her face. "Hey, Chad?" she said, taking out a stack of my new shirts and placing them on my bed. "Your clothes look...different."

"What do you mean?" I asked, flopping backwards on my bed, crossing my arms behind my head. She looked at me and smiled before hopping up on the bed and crawling over to where I lay down. She settled down next to me and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. "I mean....you suddenly have a lot of brown clothes," she replied, draping her arm across my stomach.

It was true. Before going to New York, while I was picking out the clothes that I would have my maid pack for me, I realized that I had absolutely no brown clothes at all. None, nada, zilch. So, between shooting the talk shows while in the Big Apple, I went on a mini shopping spree and bought only brown clothes. I got brown hoodies and brown t-shirts. Basically, everything that I bought was brown; the exact same shade as Sonny's eyes.

"Yeah, I bought some new clothes while in New York," I said nonchalantly, drawing tiny circles on Sonny's arm with my thumb. I smiled when she shivered and snuggled in closer with me. "Why, do you not like them?"

"No no no! That's not it at all!" she exclaimed, sitting up. Her ponytail bounced at the sudden movement. "They are amazing! I was just saying!"

I laughed and patted the space where she previously occupied, inviting her to lie back down. "Relax, Sonny, I was just kidding," I said as she resumed her position, her head resting on my shoulder this time. "Besides, this particular shade of brown is my favourite. Didn't you even notice what I was wearing?"

She looked at me and took in my outfit; my blue jeans, white undershirt and chocolate brown button down top. "A brown shirt," she said slowly, like she didn't know where I was going with this.

"Yes, Sonny," I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "My favourite shade of brown," I repeated. "Doesn't it remind you of anything?"

She looked at my shirt more closely, and her eyes widened. "That's the exact same colour as my eyes!" she exclaimed. I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "Why is that, Chad?"

"Why is what?"

"Why are your clothes the same colour as my eyes?"

"Because, Sonny," I turned my neck to look at her, my face deadly serious. "I honestly love the colour of your eyes."

She looked at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Oh, Chad, that was a good one," she said between giggles. "How can you love the colour of my eyes? Brown is such a boring colour. Now your eyes...wow. That blue is so vivid, so striking."

"Sonny, how can you say that?" I demanded. Normally, I would have said some cocky remark about how my eyes were the most amazing thing ever, but I could never stand it when anyone said anything bad about Sonny, even if it was Sonny herself. "You're eyes are amazing. Everything about you is amazing. Sonny, you are the most incredible person that I know," I said, sincerity dripping from my voice.

Her eyes softened. "Awww, Chad, thank you," she said softly, kissing my nose. She laid her head on my shoulder again and smiled up at me. "You're the most incredible person _I_ know."

"Well," I said, smirking, "I _never_ doubted that for a second."

"Shut up!" she punched me in the stomach.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling very tired from my flight. "Anything for you, Munroe. Anything for you."

* * *

**OK, so, I decided to put the Author's Note at the bottom for a change.**

**First off, I know that this is majorly suckish, but I was having so much trouble with this Chapter!! I had no idea what to do with it!! Also, I know the ending is a little...lame, but well....like I said, Writer's Block on this Chapter. I fully and completely apologize. All of the other Chapter's just kinda fell into place, and this one decided to put up a fight.**

**Also, sorry about any mistakes, because honestly, it's late, I have a headache and I'm pretty frustrated, so I tried to get them all, but sometimes the little buggers escape my eyes.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own SWAC of "That's How You Know".**

**REVIEW!!! Por favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, Chapter 7 is up!!**

**There are only two more Chapters after this, and then the story is over!! It was great to write, and I'm really glad and grateful about all of the awesome reviews that I got. Speaking of, since this was my first ever Channy multi-chapter, I was aiming to get maybe 30 reviews. But by Chapter 6, I had 29, and that blew me away!! So thank you, everyone!!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or "That's How You Know".**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Rent a private picnic by the fire's glow"

* * *

_

"Chad," I looked to my left and saw Portlyn standing next to the table, her hands on her hips. This was her '_I mean business pose'_ which either meant that I was in trouble, or...I was in trouble. I didn't really have that much of a choice right now.

"Portlyn," I replied, deciding to play it cool. I pushed away my empty fro-yo cup and met her eyes. "What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you," she glanced at Sonny, who was sitting across from me, her eyes wide as she watched this exchange. "Alone," she added, and Sonny turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Sorry," she said, and started to get up from the table. I held out a hand to stop her and stood up. "Don't worry about it, Sonny. We'll go. Be right back," I said, and took hold out Portlyn's arm before dragging her out of the commissary.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Portlyn?" I demanded once we were safely out of Sonny's earshot. I had a feeling that I knew what this little meeting was about, and I didn't want Sonny to hear a word of it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, it's been exactly two weeks since you started your stupid little plan," Portlyn said, gathering her hair in her hands and twirling it once before resting the gigantic curl on her shoulder. "Please tell me that you're almost done!"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Why does it matter to you so much, Portlyn?"

She sighed impatiently and busied herself with picking at the chipped nail polish on her fingers. Then she looked up at me and rolled her eyes. I stood there, completely confused. What exactly was she getting upset with me for? I didn't do anything!! Although, in this case, I think that that might have been part of the problem.

"Chad," she said slowly, as if she was talking to a kindergartner. "Let me tell you something that _obviously_, as a boy, you can't see. Sonny. Loves. You. Okay? Everyone can see it! So why don't you just tell her and get it over with? What's with this plan, and why is it taking so long?"

"Whoa, Port, calm down, ok? I know that Sonny loves me," I said. This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say, because Portlyn suddenly poked me in the chest with her fingernail, using so much force that she almost ripped my shirt.

"You know? And yet you refuse to tell her so yourself? Oh, forget the Build-A-Bear! If you were my boyfriend, I would have dumped you about three weeks ago!"

"Ouch," I rubbed my chest, grimacing. "Anyways, don't worry Portlyn, because tonight is the last phase of the plan. We have officially reached the last line."

Instantly, my co-star's eyes brightened and she clapped her hands. It was like she became a whole new person. And Sonny called me bipolar? Obviously, she had never seen Portlyn in one of her moods. "Really? This is so exciting!" she exclaimed, bouncing a little on her feet. "So...what is it?"

" 'Rent a private picnic by the fire's glow'," I said raising my eyebrows at her sudden change in behaviour. She ignored me, but promptly stopped bouncing as a thought occurred to her. I could see it in her face. Whenever Portlyn was either getting an idea or realizing something, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth scrunched to the left.

"Umm, Chad? How are you gonna rent a private picnic? I mean, I know it's LA and you can rent anything, but isn't renting a picnic a little...unromantic?"

I nodded me head once and rolled my eyes. "Geeze, Portlyn, I may be a guy, but I'm not stupid. I know that renting a picnic is completely unromantic, which is why I have a better idea. I'll set up a picnic, but we'll have it at my house. In the living room? You know, the big room with the fireplace?"

She scratched her head with her index finger. "Umm...can you do that?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Portlyn, please. I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_; I can do whatever I want. Besides, I made this plan up, remember? I can make variations if I want."

"Ok, whatever, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, "she said, rolling her eyes as she mocked me. She suddenly turned back into the mean Portlyn and levelled me with a glare. "But tell her tonight. Or else."

"Or else what?" I scoffed, amused by the idea of Portlyn trying to hurt me. But then again...she could be scary. And I would never dream of fighting her back; I mean, she's a _girl_! Maybe she did have something up her sleeve...

"Oh, I don't know," she said, narrowing her eyes. "But you wouldn't want to find out, trust me." She turned me around and forcefully pushed me back into the commissary. "But remember that, ok?" she said before she flounced away, her voice sickly sweet. I cringed and looked at her retreating back.

"So, what did Portlyn want?" Sonny asked, and I turned around to face her. While me and Portlyn had been conversing outside, she had finished her cup of (chocolate – I knew I would have been able to convert her!) fro-yo and was now about to through the empty container and spoon away.

"Oh, nothing," I shrugged nonchalantly and tucked a lock of Sonny's hair behind her ear. "Hey, Sonny, you wanna come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

Her infamous smile overtook her features and she nodded her head. "Of course!"

I smiled in return. "Great. Because I have something special planned."

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side and looked at me questioningly. "What is it?"

"Nah-uh-uh," I said, shaking my finger and grinning playfully. "I can't tell you, because that would ruin the surprise!"

"Please, Chad?" she begged, her full lips in a pout. When I shook my head again, she sighed and dropped her arms from across her chest. "Fine."

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her on her nose, feeling excitement and nervousness bubbling in my stomach. Tonight was the night that I was going to tell Sonny Munroe, the girl of my dreams, that I was in love with her. She would be the first girl that I would ever tell, and also the last girl. I suddenly thought of Portlyn and her threat, and the colour drained from my face. What if I chickened out and didn't tell Sonny tonight? What would Portlyn do to me tomorrow? Although I didn't like to admit it, I was a little scared of that girl.

Sonny touched my arm and I shook my head slightly and looked down at her worried face. "Are you ok? Because you look a little pale."

I nodded my head and pulled her closer to me. "Just...just don't ever get on Portlyn's bad side, ok?"

* * *

"Chad, where are you taking me?" Sonny giggled, trying to tug on her blindfold. I gently pulled her hand away and kissed her fingers.

"Just a little bit longer, ok, Sonny?"

"Ok," she said, and tightened her grip on my hand as I steered her through the double doors and into the living room of my house. Sonny had never actually been in this room, which only made this occasion that much more special. "Are we there yet?" she whined, and after a dramatic pause, I asked her to take off her blindfold.

"Oh my...wow!" she breathed, looking around the room. All of the furniture matched exactly, as well as the ornaments that decorated the room. On the wall, there were pictures and pictures of me, the earliest being when I was a baby, the latest being last Christmas, a picture of me and Sonny kissing underneath the mistletoe. It was all my mother's idea, a wall to 'document Chad's life' as she was fond of telling guests. However, the most amazing thing about this room was the fireplace. It was huge, and very fancy, with intricate designs engraved in the marble mantelpiece.

"So....are you ready for dinner?" I asked, ushering her over to the blanket that I had opened in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, Chad, this is too much," Sonny said, sitting down on the blanket and tucking her legs underneath her. "This room is amazing! How come I've never been in it before?"

I grabbed two sticks from the fireplace and began rubbing them together, like I've seen people do in the movies. I was trying to start a fire, to make this even more romantic, but I couldn't seem to get these stupid sticks to work. "Because it's not really a hanging out room," I grunted, still trying to bring some flames to life.

"Oh," Sonny said quietly, her eyes wandering around the room again. Finally, she focused them on my futile attempts to start a fire, and her laugh filled the air. "Oh, Chaddy, do you need help trying to start the fire?"

I sat back and dropped the sticks in frustration. "I give up!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "Let's just eat without the fire, alright?"

Sonny crawled over to where I was sitting and picked up the same sticks that I had given up on. With two twists of her wrists, she had started a fire in the fireplace and turned to smile at me in satisfaction. I looked from the fire to her and then back again, focusing on the two sticks that were now being eaten away by the flames.

"How did you do that?" I asked, admiration creeping into my voice. I had been trying to do that for five minutes, and it hadn't even taken Sonny five seconds.

She pecked me on my cheek and then sat back on her ankles. "I'm a Blossom Scout, remember? I've known how to do that since I was eight years old." She opened up the picnic basket that I had packed and dug around inside, just like she had done that day on the beach. This time, she pulled out a container of fruit and a bowl full of melted chocolate.

"That's dessert," I said, taking them away from her and setting them down beside me.

"So...what's for dinner?" Sonny asked, her eyebrows raised. She smoothed out her royal blue skirt and looked at me, patting her stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Your all time favourite food, mademoiselle," I said, reaching into the picnic basket myself. That's right, I could speak French. But then again, what _can't_ Chad Dylan Cooper do? I pulled out a pizza delivery box, and presented it to her. "Plain cheese pizza."

"Oh, Chad, really?" Sonny took the pizza box from me and opened it to see for herself. I knew than whenever her cast ordered pizza, they always had a fight over what toppings they wanted to put on the pizza, and Sonny never got her plain cheese, which was her favourite. "Thank you!"

I tore a slice out of the pizza and placed it on a paper plate before handing it over to Sonny. She bit into it and closed her eyes, savouring the delicious simplicity on her tongue. I bit into my own slice and watched Sonny as I chewed. She had already finished her first slice and was reaching for another. I laughed, and she looked up, startled and a little embarrassed. "I just love plain cheese so much!" she explained before biting the tip of that slice off too.

We ate our pizza in silence, just enjoying one another's company. After we had finished our dinner, I put the greasy paper plates back in the picnic basket and opened the container full of fruit, handing Sonny the bowl full of melted chocolate. She swiped a strawberry from the container and dipped it into the chocolate before popping it into her mouth. I did the same and after I swallowed, wiped my hands on a napkin.

"So, Sonny," I brushed my finger along her cheek and kissed her lightly by her ear. "Excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Wow, yes!" she exclaimed, her eyes brightening. "I can't believe that I'm going to be 17! I feel so old!"

"Hey!" I feigned a look of hurt and pulled away from her. "What does that make me then, ancient? I'm going to be 18 next month!"

"Aww, Chad, you know I didn't mean it like that," she said, snuggling her head into my neck. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. I suddenly had another idea, and I smiled, tightening my hold on Sonny. I didn't have to tell her that I loved her tonight. I would tell her tomorrow, on her birthday. It would be cheesy, yes, but it would be the perfect addition to the birthday present that I had already bought.

Of course, I took a second to think about Portlyn and her threat. But honestly, which one was more important, Portlyn or Sonny? It only took a second for me to finalize my decision.

Portlyn be damned.

* * *

**You guys know what to do!! (HINT - green button =])**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!!**

**I just wanted to thank you guys once again for all of the reviews. They've made me so happy, you wouldn't even know.**

**Anyhow, this is the second to last Chapter, before this story is over!! It's an odd feeling....**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or "That's How You Know".**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_His heart will be yours forever, something every day will show"_

_

* * *

  
_

On the calendar, circled in about every colour of Sharpie that I owned, was today: Sonny's birthday. I was just going over my lines for the new episode of Mackenzie Falls one last time before I headed over to the set of So Random!. We were all planning a surprise party for Sonny, and I had to just meet with Tawni and straighten out the plan one more time.

My cell phone vibrated on the bed next to me, and I picked it up and flipped it open. I checked the screen to see what was up and groaned, setting my script aside. Portlyn was text messaging me, and I didn't have the patience to deal with this right now, especially since I knew what she was going to ask me, and I knew that she wouldn't be happy with the answer.

**Do you remember what I told you yesterday?**

**Yes, Port. But...**

**Chad Dylan Cooper!! You were supposed to!! Fine, this has gone on long enough. I'm going to go and tell Sonny myself!**

**Portlyn, NO! Don't!!**

**And why not? And so help me, Chad, if you say that you've got a 'plan' I will slap you from here until Sunday.**

**Uhhhh....**

**Grrrrr....**

**Ok, what are you, a dog? Anyways, Port, I did come up with a plan, but really, this one won't take as long as the other one. It's foolproof.**

***sigh* I'm listening.**

**Well, technically, you're reading...**

**CHAD!**

**Fine. So, today is Sonny's 17th birthday, and I know that I was supposed to tell her last night, but I thought, 'Hey, why not tell her on her birthday?' Which is now what I'll do.**

**..................**

**Port?**

**Just do it.**

I sighed and dropped the phone onto my bed before running my hands over my face. Honestly, why did Portlyn care so much about my relationship with Sonny, and whether I told her if I loved her or not? It really wasn't any of her business and not only was it confusing, it was also a _tad_ bit annoying. But after today, Sonny would know the truth, and Portlyn would just let it go. It was a win-win, so I had nothing to worry about. Except for the butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach, brought to life by the nervousness that I felt whenever I thought about telling Sonny those three little words.

I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall and got to my feet, picking up my cell phone and putting it in my pocket. It was time to go over to the set of So Random!, so I shut the door to my dressing room behind me and started to walk down the hall, going over the plan in my head once more. It was my job to distract Sonny while her cast members put the party together. Then, I was supposed to bring Sonny back to Condor Studios, lead her into the Prop House (which would be dark) and shout out "SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" with everyone else.

Before long, I strode into the Prop House to find Nico and Grady sitting down on the couch, their attention focused on the video game that they were playing. "Hey guys, where's Tawni and Zora?"

"Dressing room and sarcophagus," Grady said, his finger pounding the buttons on the control that he held in his hand. He suddenly jumped up from the couch and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes!! I actually beat Nico for once!! Hoo!!"

The sarcophagus cracked open and Zora poked her head out, rolling her eyes at the _other _blonde boy in front of her. Grady didn't even notice, he was too busy dancing around the room in excitement.

Just as I was about to say something, the sound of heels clacking against tile started to get louder and louder, and then Tawni entered the room, hurrying over to us, her back hunched over slightly. "Guys!" she whisper-shouted, her brows furrowed. "Grady, stop that! We need to hurry, Sonny's going to be here any second! Chad, why are you taking her while we get ready?"

I rubbed my hands together before sticking them in my pockets. "I was going to take her back to where we went a couple weeks ago...Build-A-Bear?"

"Oooh, are you going to make another one?" Tawni asked, her eyes brightening. She clapped her hands excitedly, all thoughts about the surprise party gone from her head. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who could multi-task, let alone think about two things at once. But then again, not everyone had my CDC skills.

"No, Tawni. I'm going to offer to buy a change of clothes for Sally, and basically anything else that Sonny wants. How long do you want me to keep her out for?"

"About two hours should be enough," Tawni said, glancing at the bejewelled watch that adorned her wrist. She stiffened, and we all looked at her questioningly. She put her finger to her lips, and pointed to the door of the Prop House, jabbing the air viciously. We strained to listen and heard footsteps approaching, probably Sonny.

"Act natural!" Zora demanded quietly, and instantly, the once quiet room erupted in noise. Nico and Grady started to talk loudly about some game chair, Zora walked over to a ceramic gnome, and Tawni produced a compact and started to check her makeup in the mirror. I looked around, feeling awkward and out of place, before settling on the couch and draping my arm over the back casually.

"Hey everyone!" Sonny cried by way of greeting upon entering the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed her, enveloping her in hugs. I sat on the couch, waiting for the rush to die down. After the Randoms had dispersed and left Sonny open, and I slowly stood up and walked towards her. She smiled when she saw me approaching, and jumped into my arms, squealing.

"Happy birthday," I whispered low in her ear, and smirked when I felt her shiver in my arms. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, the smirk slowly disappearing from my face. "Hey, Sonny, you wanna go back to Build-A-Bear with me today?"

She jumped slightly, causing her hair to bounce around her shoulders. "Yes!! I was meaning to head back over there and buy another set of clothes for Sally. She gets bored wearing only the same thing, so I need to a dress for her."

I grasped her hand in mine and started to pull her towards the door. I glanced back at Tawni and raised my eyebrows, telling her to hurry up and get planning. Buying the clothes for Sally wouldn't take that long, so they needed to get a move on if they wanted to finish in time. She stuck her tongue out at me in response, and I had to stifle a laugh. Before Sonny had joined the show, Tawni had been meaner, vainer and stiffer. But now, Sonny seemed to be rubbing off on her. The Tawni that I knew before would never stick her tongue out at anyone.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Sonny asked, looking up at me through her dark lashes.

I squeezed her hand. "Nothing," I replied, and then started to run out to my car, dragging her after me. She started laughing, and the sound followed us all the way to the parking lot, bubbling up inside of her and escaping through her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and silenced her with my lips, kissing her slowly. When I pulled away, I threw my head back and shouted, "Happy birthday Sonny Munroe!" loudly. Cars that were passing by on the road beeped their horns at us, and some people even rolled down their windows and waved their hands in a birthday greeting to Sonny, who was blushing, but giggling at the same time.

"Chad, stop it!" she managed to choke out between her giggles, slapping my arm playfully. I intertwined our fingers and then pecked her on the cheek before unlocking my car. Opening my door, I looked over and Sonny and smiled.

"Come on, let's get going," I said, cocking my head towards the shiny silver machine. "Doesn't Sally need a new dress?"

* * *

I turned off the ignition and unlocked the doors by pressing a button on my dashboard. I opened the door and stuck one of my legs out, turning to Sonny as I did so. She was unbuckling her seatbelt, and a lock of her brown hair was falling in her face. No matter how much she tried to blow it away, it kept falling back down, and she was getting more and more frustrated. I chuckled and brushed it out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Hurry up, Munroe. We need to go and get Sally her dress, remember?"

She got out of the car, shut the door and leaned her elbows on the hood of my car (I wasn't using the convertible today; instead I was using the BMW). "Chad, why do I feel like you're more excited about Sally's dress than I am?" she asked, twirling some hair around her finger.

I walked around the car and grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers as we headed towards the mall entrance. "What were you thinking of buying for her?" I asked, holding the big glass door open for her. She ducked underneath my arm and smiled over her shoulder at me. "I dunno, I was just doing to go and see what I liked," she said, shrugging.

I had opened my mouth to answer when I was cut off by a piercing scream.

"_Oh my God, it's Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!"_

Before we had a chance to react, we were swarmed by screaming fans, pushing each other and waving pens in our faces. "Sign this for me, please!!", "Chad, will you marry me?", "Sonny, will you come with me to my senior prom?".

Sonny gripped my arm, her face white. "Chad? This never happened to me before. What do we do?"

I held her against me and started to push through the crowd. As much as I wouldn't have minded signing a few autographs- and I know that Sonny wouldn't have minded either- the crowd was just getting bigger and more chaotic. People were snapping pictures with their camera phones, and I was sure that they would be all over the Internet tomorrow. When had our little birthday outing turned into a meet-and-greet?

By the time that we made it to Build-A-Bear, Sonny was visibly shaking. She needed to sit down, but the only chairs in the store were stools with gigantic springs attached to the ground. Since there were no other chairs in the store, and Sonny really needed to sit down, we had to work with what we had. I set her down on one of the spring chairs, and had to catch her when the spring leaned to the left and she almost fell off. She started to laugh self-consciously, and I chuckled too, holding onto her arms so that she wouldn't fall over again. "Sonny, are you ok?"

She nodded her head, still giggling softly. "I'm fine. I was just shocked, that's all. I mean, that's never happened to me before, not in that magnitude. It was scary, but also, so exhilarating. Wow...," she trailed off, and I smiled. I pulled her up and led her over to the display of clothes. She took one look at the assortment of styles and colours and picked out a pale pink halter dress. "Do you think this one will look good on Sally?" she asked, fingering the material.

I shook my head. "Nah. Sally's pink, right? It would blend in too much."

She snapped her fingers and dropped it back in the bin, nodding her head. "That's right. What about this one?" she picked up a midnight blue strapless dress this time, and dangled it in front of my eyes.

I nodded my head in approval. "That one looks great. I'd better pick one up for Rainbow too, huh? Don't want her to get jealous," I joked, and picked up the pink dress that Sonny had discarded earlier. "Is there anything else that you want?"

Sonny cradled the dress in her hands and looked over at the cashier. "Nope. Let's so and pay now, while there's no line, right?"

I nodded once and we headed over to the counter, holding the dresses for our bears in our hands. We walked straight up to the cashier and I dug my wallet out of my pocket with one hand, while putting the dresses on the counter with the other.

"Hey Chad," a flirtatious voice said from behind me. I turned around, completely confused. Who was talking to me? It wasn't Sonny, because she was looking at something behind me with a look of disdain on her face, which was completely cute. Besides, I didn't know anyone who sounded like that.

A girl who looked to be about Sonny's age stood behind me, grinning at me hugely. She had wavy auburn hair, bright green eyes and an earring through her nose. "Hey," she repeated, her eyes travelling up and down my body. "I'm Tara. I love your show, by the way."

"Umm, thanks," I said, giving the cashier the money and taking the Build-A-Bear bag from the counter. I took Sonny's hand and started to pull her away from the Tara, who was, truthfully, creeping me out a little bit. Unfortunately, she followed us, and grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me back. I turned around to face her again and Sonny stood behind me, looking both curious and annoyed.

"Chad, listen," Tara purred, still gripping my arm. "Don't you feel the connection, the pull, that we have? Why don't you dump the Goody-Two-Shoes over there," she hitched her thumb in Sonny's direction and I heard my girlfriend gasp, "and go out with me? She's not even funny, not even pretty. I'm sure I can show you a better time."

With a muffled sob, Sonny turned on her heel and ran away. "Sonny, wait!" I called after her, but she didn't listen, just kept running. I angrily faced Tara and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "Listen to me," I said softly, and Tara perked up, even leaning her head closer. Obviously, she wasn't very good at reading facial expressions. "I will never dump Sonny, alright? She's my girlfriend, not you, and it will never be you. So why don't you leave, _**now**_, and never speak of this again, ok? And if you _ever _talk about Sonny that way again, I will disregard my 'no hitting girls' rule, especially for you, got it?"

I didn't even wait to see her reaction, instead taking off in the direction that Sonny had run in. I found her sitting on a bench, sobbing into her hands. I sat down next to her and gently pulled her hands away from her face, trying to catch her eye.

"Shh, Sonny, don't listen to her, ok? She was just another psycho fan girl, that's all. Don't worry about her, she was just talking nonsense," I said cajolingly, rubbing her back. She pulled back to look at me, her face streaked with tears.

"But that's just the thing, Chad," she hiccupped. "I know that you care about me, I really do. But there's always this voice in the back of my head that asks me what you're doing being _my_ boyfriend. I mean, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, and all I am is Sonny Munroe, from Wisconsin. It doesn't make sense to me."

I looked her straight in the eyes, dead serious. "Sonny Munroe, listen to me. The reason that I'm your boyfriend is because I want to be, ok? You are the most incredible girl that I've ever met. I would never break up with you, and _especially_ not for Tara. You have nothing to worry about...you're my everything," I finished, kissing her nose.

She smiled faintly and looked at me, a blush spread across her cheeks. "I-I love you, Chad," she said softly.

I hesitated. I was planning on waiting until later, when it was just the two of us, after I gave Sonny her birthday present. This was the perfect moment though; it was like one straight out of a corny movie. But I had stuck to my plan so well before now, and I didn't exactly want to break it. But then again, I didn't want to hurt Sonny either.

She saw my hesitation, and her face fell. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I knew it," she sobbed. "This is the worst birthday ever."

"No, no, no," I wiped Sonny's tears away with my thumbs, my decision made. I stood up and extended my hand to Sonny, which she took and used to pull herself to her feet. "That's not it at all, Sonny, trust me. I think that I need to explain some things to you."

* * *

**So, I'm leaving it there for now, which is pretty obvious, since I stopped writing there lol.**

**Review please!!** **And I was going to say something else, but I forgot what it was now....great. This always happens to me!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, my wonderful readers!!**

**I'm really sorry that it took this long to post up this last Chapter, but I was super busy. But, here it is....the last Chapter of WALHFGOW (that's what I call this story in my head lol). Anyways, it was really bittersweet writing this Chapter, because, well....it's the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC, or "That's How You Know".**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_That's how you'll know he's your love"

* * *

_

The ride back to Condor Studios was completely silent. The only noise was Sonny occasionally sniffling, and the sound that her sleeves made when they brushed against the car door as she wiped her cheeks. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, as we weren't mad with one another. It was more of an unsettling silence. Neither of us knew what was going to happen next. I mean, I knew what I was going to confess to her, but I didn't have any idea how Sonny was going to react. I knew how I _wanted _her to react, but that didn't mean that she would exactly respond that way.

Honestly, I felt terrible. I hated seeing Sonny cry; it hurt my heart every single time that a tear rolled down her cheek. The only thing that made this whole scenario worse was the single fact that it was my fault that Sonny was crying. At first, of course, it was Tara's. But I had comforted Sonny about that, and she was over her. But now...now Sonny was crying solely and completely because of my own stupidity.

I parked in my special spot and shut off the engine, pulling my car key out of the ignition. Without a word, Sonny unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the passenger side door and got out of the car. I sighed and followed her lead, surprised to find that she was waiting for me in front of the car. I smiled at her slightly and grabbed her hand. She didn't even react to the contact; she didn't intertwine our fingers together, she didn't squeeze my hand, she didn't even pinch my palm like she did sometimes when she was upset with me. But she didn't pull her hand away, and that had to count for something.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked me, breaking the silence for the first time since it had settled over us. I looked sidelong at her and nodded once towards me dressing room, which we were nearing. She just pursed her lips and nodded slightly as I opened up the door, following me inside and settling into the chair in front of my desk. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, bobbing her right leg back and forth.

I perched on the edge of my bed, and then bounced back to my feet a second later, instead pacing in front of Sonny. She glanced at me, her eyebrow raised, and then turned her attention back to her fingernails. I knew that she was waiting for me to start explaining, but I had no idea how to get the words out.

"Chad," she said softly, prompting me.

I nodded and then, all of a sudden, the words bubbled up inside of me and tumbled out of my mouth. "Sonny, listen. Do you remember a few weeks ago, when we were over at your house, and we were watching 'Enchanted'?" I saw her nod her head and then continued. "Well, Portlyn got really mad at me, because she wanted me to tell you that I love you. When we were watching the movie, I got this idea that I could _show_ you how I felt, instead of just telling you. So, I took all of the lines of the song, and re-enacted them, to show you how much I loved you. I sent you a note, yellow flowers on a rainy day, I took you dancing, dedicated a sing to you – "

"Wore brown to match my eyes, and we had a picnic by the fire," Sonny said softly. She looked up into my eyes, her face glowing. "I thought that it all sounded familiar, but I just didn't register it in my head, you know? But Chad, you did all of that just to show me that you love me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

I shrugged one shoulder and rubbed the back of my neck with one hand. "I dunno," I said. "I just wanted it to be special. I mean, how many boys just tell their girlfriends that they love them? I wanted to be different."

"Awww," Sonny pushed herself out of the chair and took my hand, dragging me over to the bed. She sat me down and then perched on my lap, taking my hands in hers and playing with our fingers together. "That's really sweet, Chad. But there's still one thing I don't quite understand."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and rested her head in the crook of my neck, stroking her brunette curls. "What's that?"

"Today, when I told you that I loved you...why did you hesitate? Why didn't you just tell me that you loved me back right then?"

"Well, part of the original plan was for me to tell you when I reached the last line of the song. That was when we were having the picnic at my house that night, remember?" Her soft hair brushed against my neck as she nodded her head. "Well, I chickened out that night, and decided that I would wait until your birthday. And I was planning on telling you a bit later on, when I was giving you your present. I had this whole thing planned out, and then Tara had to come and ruin it all."

"Hmm," Sonny murmured. She lifted her head up and looked at me, a grin taking over her face. "So, Chad? Can I have my present now, then?"

I sighed and started to dig around in my pocket. I was going to give this to Sonny at the surprise party, but really, if all of my other plans had fallen through, what was the point of waiting? I gave Sonny the blue velvet box and looked carefully at her reaction. Her eyes lit up, and her whole face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, Chad, what is it?" she breathed, gently brushing her fingers over the lid.

"I'm not going to tell you," I said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Open it up and see."

I didn't have to tell her twice. She quickly flipped open the box and gasped when she saw the necklace lying there. It was a silver heart pendant, a sparkling red ruby in the centre of the silver plate. The pendant was hanging on a delicate silver chain, which I now clasped around Sonny's neck. She touched the necklace with her fingertips and smiled up at me. "Thank you so much, Chad!" she exclaimed before attacking my lips with hers.

When we broke apart, I gently pushed her off of me and stood up, straightening my shirt as I did so. Tawni had told me that they would need only about two hours to set up for the party, and because of this little setback, it had been about three hours since we left to go to Build-A-Bear. They'd had enough time to decorate the Prop House. I took Sonny's hand in my own, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face when she squeezed my hand in hers.

"What?" she questioned, looking up at me.

I just shook my head and tugged on her hand gently, pulling her towards the Prop House. The lights were still on, and everyone was making noise inside the room, but we didn't really have time to go back to my dressing room, or even the mall, for that matter. Besides, Sonny actually let go of my hand and ran into the room excitedly, probably to show Tawni the necklace that I'd given her.

"Tawni, look at what Chad got me for my birthday!"

I knew her so well.

I followed her inside and laughed at the look on Tawni's face. It was a cross between awe (because she saw the necklace) and frustration (because Sonny ran into the room before they could shout 'Surprise', I'm guessing). True to form, she stomped her foot on the floor and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Sonny, no, we we're ready!!" she cried out. "Go back outside!"

Sonny looked confused, so I just took her hand and dragged her back outside. "Trust me, ok?" I whispered. There was bustling and hustling, a crash and a scream, before the lights in the Prop House shut off.

"Ok, Sonny, you can come in now!" Tawni called out.

I laughed under my breath and led Sonny into the dark room. As soon as we entered the room, Nico flipped on the lights, and everyone screamed out, "_Surprise!! Happy birthday Sonny!" _

Her hands flew to her mouth, and she started to giggle. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, you guys!"

While Sonny was talking with her castmates, Portlyn sidled up to me and poked me in the side with her long, sharp nail. "So...did you tell her?" she demanded. I nodded, and her whole face lit up. "Finally!" she cried out, pumping her fist in the air. "Hey, everyone! Chad told Sonny that he loves her!" she squealed, and my whole face turned red. Sonny, on the other side of the room, flushed also, and everyone cheered and wolf-whistled for us.

"Oh, huh, thanks guys," I said, my blush deepening as more blood rushed to my face.

"Everyone, quiet!" Tawni screamed. She wheeled a cart into the room, a cart that was carrying a big birthday cake. The trim of the cake was pink, and right in the middle, on edible paper, was a picture of me and Sonny, hugging and grinning at the camera. "It's time to cut the cake!"

"But, Tawni, the party just started," Sonny protested, sipping a cup of punch. "Shouldn't we wait a little bit?"

"Look, Sonny," Tawni said, setting the paper plates out on the cart. "You and Chad got here a little late, ok? We were supposed to cut the cake at this time, and the party was supposed to start like, one hour ago! So, please, can we just cut the cake now?"

"Yeah, Sonny, _please_?" Grady asked, making a puppy dog pout. "I want some cake!"

She smiled and motioned for Tawni to continue with her hand. "Well, I guess its okay," she said, and stuck the candles in the middle of the cake, careful not to mutilate our faces. "Hey, Tawni, can you light these for me, please?"

"Sure," she chirped, and hurried over to Sonny. She lit a match and brought it to the wick of each of the candles, and squealed in delight when they caught on fire. Sonny motioned me over with her hand, and I stood behind her and snaked my arm around her waist.

"Make a wish," I whispered in her ear, and she blew out the candles all in one breath.

"Yay!!" Tawni clapped her hands and held out a fork to Sonny. "Now, Sonny, you and Chad have to cut the cake together!"

Sonny blushed, but she stuck the fork in the cake and fed me a mouthful. After I was finished swallowing, I took the fork from her fingers and dipped it into the cake. However, instead of putting the fork in her mouth, I instead swiped some icing off with my index finger and planted it on her nose. I watched as she laughed, and everyone started to throw the cake at each other. I slipped the forkful of cake into my mouth and started when I felt a glob of frosting hit me on the cheek.

I turned my head to see Sonny laughing at me. "Got you!"

I smirked and started to chase her. I followed her around the whole Prop House, and laughed when she cornered herself against a wall, just like she did the day that this all started. I trapped her and brought my face down to hers, kissing the frosting off of her cheek.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe," I whispered.

"And I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," she answered, before connecting our lips once more. It was the most amazing kiss that we'd ever shared, the most amazing kiss that I'd ever had, and by the time that we broke apart, both Sonny and I were breathing a little heavier.

" 'That's how you know he's your love'," Sonny quoted in a whisper.

I smiled at her and kissed some icing off of her nose. "Exactly," I agreed, before pulling her in for another kiss. " 'That's how you know'."

* * *

**So, honestly, I wasn't quite sure how to end this story, so I apologize profusly if the ending sucks. And also, I justed wanted to thank everyone for reading this story, and following it and most of all, reviewing. It really means a lot to me. So, I hope that you all enjoyed my first multi-Chapter Channy fanfic!!**

**XOXO  
mspink93**


End file.
